Loathing Love
by highLites.blAck
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Kurama meets his old childhood friend in Makai and brings her home. Everyone seems to like her, except Hiei. His feelings toward her are of hatred. Karei has the same feelings toward him. But are they really the feelings they thought?
1. Meeting in Makai

_Unlike my other Yu Yu Hakusho_ _story, this one_ _does not have Kurama and Hiei as a couple(no yaoi), instead Kurama's straight! (Hiei likes Kurama at first, but then stops. You'll see why is you read on)_

_Hope you enjoy,_

_.highLiter.BLaCK._

_

* * *

_

_Unbelievable,_ Hiei thought to himself, lounging on the tree outside of Genkai's temple. He had only been in Ningenkai for three weeks and already he hated it. First, he was caught trying to steal a beautiful blue and grey clip for his darling sister. Christmas was only 12 days away and Hiei hadn't bought any gifts.

Second, Kurama left for Makai, telling Hiei that he had something important he had to get. Hiei hated when Kurama ran away. Part of it was because he had a lot of pride and Kurama kept abandoning him, hurting his pride. Not only did Kurama hurt Hiei's pride, he also hurt Hiei's heart.

Hiei realized that he liked Kurama in Makai. He was the only reason he came back to Ningenkai. Now, though, Kurama was in love with Shizuru and Hiei didn't have a chance. He didn't mind much, though, because it wasn't love. The thing Hiei really liked about Kurama was his Youko side, his rough, sexy demon side. Youko didn't expose himself much, though, so Hiei's crush on Kurama wasn't that big.

The last, and most foolish, Yusuke basically told Yukina Hiei was her brother. Hiei closed his eyes as he remembered eight days ago when the words accidently spilled from Yusuke's mouth.

"_You know you've known him for a long time now," Yusuke said as he looked through the cute dresses and blouses for Keiko. "Aha!" Yusuke exclaimed, pulling out a long sleeved, cashmere sweater. It was pink with a red heart where Keiko's heart was supposed to be. _

"_Who?" Yukina asked, still searching the outfits for the right shirt for Shizuru and Botan._

"_Wait, who what?" Yusuke looked at Yukina, his whole body tensing up. Hiei leaned against the pole, trying to control himself so he wouldn't smack Yusuke. _

_Yusuke obviously didn't realize what he just did, but he started a whole problem. _

_Yukina frowned at Yusuke, her whole body turning to him. "You just said I've known someone the whole time and I want to know who. Do-do you mean my brother?" she asked, her soft voice trembling. Yusuke didn't answer, but picked a cute mini denim skirt to match the sweater. _

"_Yusuke, answer me," Yukina pleaded, but Yusuke still didn't reply._

"_Of course he meant your brother," Hiei finally spoke up, glaring at Yusuke. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to hit the Spirit Detective._

"_Well-um," Yusuke blushed, digging into his pocket with his left hand, holding the outfit into his right. _

"_What do you mean?" Yukina's red eyes sparkling._

"_I mean exactly what I said."_

_Almost immediately Yukina's eyes fell upon Hiei. She stared at his pale face, trying to learn his secret, the thing he's been hiding from her. Suddenly a thought hit her, the reason why Hiei had always been so nice to her, always seemed to treasure her. _

"_Hiei," Yukina murmured and Hiei looked up at her, taking his attention of the ant on the floor. "Hiei, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her eyes watering. "Why?"_

"_I didn't want you to know your brother was a crook, a thieving asshole," Hiei whispered, trying to avoid Yukina's watery stare._

"_Oh Hiei, I would **never** be ashamed of my brother," she ran to her long lost brother, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Her lips were ice cold as they touched his burning cheek. _

Hiei smirked. Maybe Yusuke's mistake wasn't such a bad one. Now he could feel closer to his sister and he could embrace her without having to be worried she'd think he loved her _that_ way. He could tell her anything. Actually, he was content Yusuke "accidently" told Yukina.

Now if only Kurama came back.

Kurama was running through the Forest of Makai, desperately searching for any sign of Mukuro's mobile home. He kept running, slowly transforming into his Youko form as his speed increased. Finally he stubbled over a giant foot print in the mud. He fell face first into the ground, completely shocked that he, the infamous kitsune thief, had tripped. Something was distracting him, but he wasn't quiet sure what.

Then, he felt it. Actually her. There was a demon following him, a female demon. She was a thief, a robber, Kurama could feel her ki, but barely. It was obvious she was hiding it as best as she could and Kurama was quiet impressed. He stood up, wiping the mud off body. Most of it came off instantly, though he could see some in his silvery hair.

"What do you want?" Kurama snapped, running his fingers through his silky, long hair, getting the mud out of it. "Answer me." Out of the nowhere, it almost seemed like she fell out of the sky, a female kitsune was siting on top of him, pinning him against the mud with her sword. Kurama's golden eyes met hers as she remained perched upon her victim.

She was gorgeous, beautiful, sexy and amazing. Her skin was an olive color and her golden eyes shimmered brightly. Her blonde, silver hair was almost all down except for a few strands of hair twisted on both sides of her head, right by her temple, and pulled together. Right on top of her head were two gray fox ears that seemed to always be alert.

Her breasts practically hung out of her outfit, which only had a thick strap on her right shoulder. The rest of her outfit was an creamy white with some silver trimmings. The outfit fit perfectly around her curvy body as she sat upon the other fox. What really interested Kurama was that around her waist she hung a rope and tied to it was a small, green pouch.

"What's your name, stranger?" she purred. Her voice was soft, but at the same time it had a harshness, like she hated talking to him. Kurama had no idea who the kitsune on top of him was, but for a strange reason, he felt he knew her.

"That doesn't matter," Kurama smirked. She put her left hand on Kurama's face, her right hand holding her sword. The female fox began to force his head farther into the mud, licking her lips as she did so. Her lips parted as she moved her face closer to his. Kurama struggled for a second but realized that this extremely attractive girl was about to kiss him.

"You are so hot," she murmured, slowly licking Kurama's cheek. He moaned and placed his hands on her waist, slowly moving them toward her butt. She roughly placed her lips on his, massaging them and nibbling them.

_Extraordinary!_ Kurama was screaming in his head. If only he knew her name.

"Karei," she muttered, as if reading his mind.

"What?"

"My name is Karei," she moaned, collapsing onto his chest and putting her sword besides them. "Oh, by the way, I wouldn't bother touching my sword. The hilt has a curse on it and only my hand may touch it. Just a warning."

"I wasn't intending on it," Kurama chuckled. "Name's Kurama. So what's your business?"

"I'm seeking a male, Kurama"

"And do you always pounce on them like that?"

"Only the ones that particularly draw my attention," she cooed. "It seems I may have found my male," she muttered, her fingers slowly stroking his face.

"And if I refuse?"

"I take everything you got, your clothes, your food, your money and leave."

"I see," Kurama pushed her off and laughed, kicking her sword farther away. Karei didn't seem to shocked, but she was surprised that Kurama had pushed her back. She was now sitting in the mud, all her clothes dirty, all of her dirty. Kurama's eyes lit up, but he turned, his silver tail swishing.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The other kitsune growled and Kurama turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm not stripped naked and I don't seem to have anything taken from my pockets and your not doing anything so I grow bored," Kurama laughed and turned back to his path.

"Bored? Excuse me?" A vine whipped around Kurama's foot and he was tripped. Once again he fell face first into the mud. Karei's knee dug into his back and she laughed. "You're not supposed to turn your back to a lady," she hissed in his ear.

"Well I just did," Kurama smirked, his face was sideways as he stared up at Karei. "I hate those rules, but there's one rule I like. It's 'men aren't supposed to hit girls.' If I must, though, I will."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe," Kurama purred.

"Hn. Then let's fight," Karei snarled and Kurama laughed. He reached into his long, sliver hair and pulled out his red rose. Karei seemed shocked for a moment by this action, but quickly recovered.

"What's the matter? Second thoughts?" Kurama snickered. Karei laughed and shook her head. She never, _ever_ backed down from a fight.

"Of course not," she placed her hand on her shoulder. Her nails sank into her skin and Kurama watched in horror as blood spewed from the wound. She pulled her hand away, clenching a piece of her flesh. Instantly her wound healed and she grinned.

The next thing Kurama knew, the piece of flesh was right at his feet. He jumped in the air, not sure what would happen. For a minute, the piece of Karei's skin just sat there, but then it started to shake. From it, five majestic, enormous petals spewed out. They each were white with a grey trimming and very close to the middle there were pink and grey specks. The middle contained a tall, skinny grey vine that was slowly winding around the plant. Out of nowhere, grey vines lunged at Kurama.

Instantly, his rose became his trademark Rose Whip. He slashed each vine, surprisingly very clam. It was hard work, though. The vines were coming at him with unbelievable speed and it was difficult for Kurama to keep up with them. Very quickly he grew tired.

"What the hell is this?" Kurama called down to Karei, who seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"Well, it's a flower! My body is very different from most kitsunes because I can produce seeds from my body," she smirked. Kurama was impressed. He had only seen this once in his life performed by a girl in hid clan many, _many_ years ago.

"That's gross," he laughed.

"I know. But do you have any idea how powerful it makes me? I'm an S class!"

Kurama landed on the ground as the vines stopped attacking him. He took a few steps toward the other fox. His expression was emotionless as he remained calm, trying to remember how he defeated Karasue, another S class demon.

"Your technique reminds me of a young kitsune I knew when I was younger," Karei said as she walked to her flower. As soon as she touched it, it wilted and withered, moaning in pain. She smirked at the tortured plant until it completely died.

"As you do with a girl I knew when I was younger," Kurama smirked as he kicked a withered vine away from his foot. "But I have barely any recollection of my clan and my childhood. Besides, there are 3 kitsune clan's that practice the art of seeds and plants. You could've been from any one of them."

"One is more powerful than the other two."

"That's true."

"I, luckily, was born in the strongest," Karei smirked and her eyes gleamed with pride. "My father was the leader so I was born to a strong family."

Kurama thought for a moment and remembered something. His friend when he was younger was the daughter of the leader and she used the same exact technique Karei had just used. Come to think of it, he called his friend Kei-Kei.

"My name was once Youko," Kurama announced to the other kitsune. She stared vacantly at him, her golden eyes showed absolutely no expression.

"You-Youko?"


	2. Another fox?

"Yeah, Youko," Kurama muttered. Karei looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke?" Karei laughed and Kurama shook his head, yawning. "Oh god! No wonder I recognized you!" Karei exclaimed, running to Kurama and throwing her arms around him. "It's been so long!"

"Too long," Kurama laughed and she joined in. "I haven't thought about my child hood since...Since god knows when!"

"Me too! How have you been? Where'd you go when you left?" Karei asked, her gold eyes wide.

"When I left," Kurama thought for a moment, trying to remember those thousands of years ago. Finally, it hit him. "Of course," he laughed.

"What?"

"I followed a pack of bandits for a couple of years, learning their skills and techniques. From those skills, I developed my own, making me the infamous Youko," Kurama smirked, proud of his past and the title he was given. "But then, I was hunted and killed. Of course, now my spirit energy has decreased and I am mostly stuck in a human body."

Karei laughed, pulling away from the other kitsune. "After I left, I just wondered around myself. Of course, I found a little demon fox cub and I raised him. He's been my companion for all these years. I have no idea where he went though," Karei started to squint, looking through all the trees. There was no sign of her loveable fox, not even his energy was in range.

"He'll come when I call him," Karei murmured and kicked something.

"So you've basically done nothing with your life?" Kurama frowned.

"No not really. I have, though, been training my body and my energy a lot. I can hide my ki and hunt so well."

"I noticed. Why do you want to find a mate so desperately, though?"

"Not a _permanent _mate. After all, we kitsune's don't mate for life, unless we want to."

"Oh, I get it," Kurama smirked. "You just need some action."

Karei started to giggle and she nodded. "Exactly," she beamed at Kurama and he laughed.

"Come with me. You can get _plenty_ of action there. Though, it's _probably_ not what you want," Kurama smiled.

"Wait a second. Kurama, of course. I've heard 'bout you and your team. You won the Black Tournament. You know Yusuke Urameshi," Karei's eyes sparkled.

"Don't count on Yusuke. He's got a girlfriend," Kurama laughed and Karei frowned.

"Oh well, nothing big. You live in Ningenkai, though? I've always wanted to go there. Maybe I will come with you," she sighed and took something out of her pocket. "Cover your ears."

"What? Why?" Kurama asked and was immediately answered with a high pitch shrill from the whistle Karei was blowing. Kurama clasped his ears tight, blocking out most of the sound from the whistle. The trees began to rustle and a little silver fox ran out from behind a trunk, running over to Karei. She smiled and picked up the little fox.

"So are you going to come?" Kurama asked, his ears still ringing from the whistle. Almost immediately, Karei nodded and kissed her little fox on the nose. Kurama looked at the tiny mammal she was holding.

It wasn't an ordinary fox because first of all it was silver and second, it had it's own ki. Another thing Kurama noticed was the foxes eyes. His eyes seemed full of emotion; Hatred, anger, joy and the strongest thing was jealousy. Was this little fox jealous of Kurama?

"Youko, Kabu doesn't like when people stare at him," Karei snapped.

"Who?" Kurama snapped out of his trans and looked back at Karei. "Oh, the fox?" Karei raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Well, anyway do you want to come to Ningenkai?"

"Yeah, sure," Karei shrugged. "Why not."

"Okay. I have to get something, you get your things and we'll meet back here as soon as we're done," Kurama began to walk off and turned back to Karei. She was now leaning against a tree and watching him.

"Aren't you going to get your things?" Kurama called and Karei shook her head.

"There's nothing for me to get."

Kurama shrugged and turned away, walking off into the distance.

"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOOOOOOOOOW!" A crowd of very familiar people sang to a tall boy with gelled black hair.

"Which nobody can denyyyy!" Kuwabara sang, pushing through the crowd. "Happy birthday, Urameshi!"

Urameshi put both his hands up and silenced everyone. "Okay, I would just like to say thank you everyone for being here," Yusuke smiled. "Except Kurama."

Everyone laughed and Genkai handed him a small present wrapped in gold and silver paper. On a little note it said, "It's your 21th birthday. Don't open this until your alone." Yusuke glanced up at Genkai who gave him a little nod, her eyes shining with delight.

One by one, Yusuke opened the presents surrounding him. Hiei bought him expensive cologne. Koenma bought him a Portal Ring, which allowed him to go anywhere he pleased. Yukina gave him a couple of tear gems, which were worth a lot of money in Ningenkai. Kuwabara gave him six pairs of silk boxers and a bra, which Yusuke immediately held up to Keiko's boobs and sighed.

"Uh, you won't fill this," he moaned. The next thing he knew, Keiko struck him on the face, leaving a hand print on his right cheek. He moaned and slightly rubbed his left cheek.

"So, what's it like being twenty-one?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke's eyes lit up, a goofy smile forming at his face.

"Oh it's great! I feel all tingly and fuzzy inside!" he said in an unusually jolly voice and immediately after glared at Kuwabara. "That's the gayest question ever."

"Now you can come drinking with me and Kurama," Hiei snickered and Yusuke looked at him funny.

"You both drink?"

"Why do you think we aren't here Thursdays and Fridays? You thought we were fucking?" Kurama laughed deeply and everyone turned to see him and a girl no taller than Genkai.

"Of course me and Hiei drink, why shouldn't we? We're old enough and we're demons," Kurama smirked and scanned the room. No one was looking at Kurama though. Everyone's eyes were on the strange fox girl that was wearing a white strapless robe that made her breasts practically pop out and the bottom was about three centimeters past her butt. Her long, sliver hair was about up to her hips and she had two fox ears poking out from the top of her head. A magnificent gray tail swished behind her. Her golden eyes scanned each person in the room from the tall boy with a carrot colored head of hair to a short old woman with grey-pink hair.

"Kurama, who might this lovely lady be?" Koenma asked, his eyes wandering down her body and immediately stopping on her breasts.

Before Kurama could say anything, the girl coughed. "My name is Karei," she smirked, her golden eyes gleaming. "And you are?"

"Koenma, Prince of Rekai!" Koenma bragged, straightening a little higher to show the little bit of dignity he had left.

"Impressive," Karei giggled and Kabu stepped out from behind her, glaring at Koenma. He was big for a fox, about up to her knees. That might've been because she was as tall as Genkai, though.

"Oh my god, Kurama! You both had a baby!" Kuwabara exclaimed and everyone gasped. Kurama and Karei looked at each other and started to laugh.

"No," Kurama laughed, gasping for air. "No, no, no! She's my old friend from when I was younger."

"And a hot one I must add," Yusuke smirked, earning another smack from Keiko. She glared at Yusuke and smiled back at Karei.

"Well, your outfit won't really be good for winter," Keiko sighed. Karei's eyes widened and her lips partially parted.

"Who's winter?" she asked, seeming quite dazed.

"It's a season."

"A what?"

"There are no seasons in Makai," Hiei finally spoke up. "Only sections. There is the ice part of demon world, where Koorime's and Ice Demons live. Some parts are hotter than others. Winters like the ice part of demon world."

"Ugh, I'm going to hate this winter!" Karei moaned and shivered. "Speaking of cold, can someone close the god damn door?"

Kabu immediately ran to the sliding doors, grabbing the edge with his mouth and sliding it across the opening. The wind stopped blowing and Karei sighed, closing her eyes. She could feel someone else watching her, a new pair of eyes. Actually, three eyes to be exact. One of her beautiful, gold eyes opened partially and immediately met those of the boy with the raven black hair and the expressionless face. He glared at her, his intense mauve eyes heating up. They seemed to hiss and growl at her, as if he had already hated her.

"Well, come on! This gives me another excuse to go the mall besides Christmas presents!" Keiko exclaimed, grabbed Yukina's hand and ran to Karei. Keiko studied her body quickly and smiled.

"You definitely will look good in a cream color, black and gray. No pastel colors, though," Keiko yanked the wool hat off her head and put it on Karei.

The hat itched Karei as the three girls were going to Keiko's house to find Karei something decent to wear in the winter. Karei feverishly scratched her forehead under Keiko's black and pink hat. It itched so much! This was why Karei hated things going on her head, besides that her ears were flattened against her scalp.

"Stop itching!" Keiko snapped. "You'll get an irritation."

"I already_ have_ an irritation," Karei whined, scratching harder. Her long nails dug into her forehead, making it burn even more.

"Well scratching it won't make it better!" Keiko giggled and Karei sighed, her hand whipping out from under the hat and falling at her side.

From no where, the most random thought popped in Karei's mind. That boy with the black hair and the three eyes. The one everyone called Hiei. He was mysterious and a jerk. Karei thought he was, in his own way, the most beautiful, hot and sexy demon she's ever met.

Or maybe she was imagining things.


	3. War between Fox and Fire

Inside a little boutique, Keiko was examining some skirts and dresses. Karei refused the long outfits that prevented her from showing a lot of skin. Instead, she picked all the tight shirts and the short skirts and shorts. She occasionally picked out some jeans and sweaters, but she mostly liked mini skirts.

"Karei, it's winter time. It's freezing. Are you _seriously_ going to go around wearing these outfits?" Keiko bit her bottom lip as Karei walked out of the dressing room in a plaid mini skirt and a black top with rhinestones planted in the shape of a rose. Karei shrugged and walked back into the changing room.

"Fine, I'll look at better clothes. But they'd BETTER not be baggy," Karei shouted at Keiko from the dressing room.

A couple of hours later, they came out of the mall carrying eight bags...each. Karei was wearing a long, black sweater that tied in the front. She wasn't wearing a shirt under and her cleavage and stomach was showing. The sweater covered everything else. Her jeans were tight and fit her perfectly. The black high heels also made her a little taller, but only about Hiei's height.

"I feel amazing," Karei grinned and looked at Keiko. Keiko smiled at her and bit her lips again. "What?"

"Well, I think you should wear a shirt. You really don't want to be confused for a prostitute or something," Keiko sighed, almost feeling ashamed. But, Karei was her new friend _and_ she was new to Ningenkai. Walking around like that would give people the wrong impression about her.

"What ever. Anyone touches me, I'll kill them," Karei laughed and Keiko giggled. Keiko liked her, but she dressed like a slut. At least she wouldn't take Yusuke away from her. It looked like she was already set for Kurama.

"I guess. I have a question, though." Karei cocked her head. "Why do you dress like that?"

Karei almost seemed resistant to answer that question. "I don't know, actually. I guess it's what I'm mostly comfortable in. I hate being covered up. It makes me feel-" Karei hesitated.

"Feel what?"

"Captive."

"Oh, I see," Keiko smiled and began to walk up the steps to Genkai's temple. Karei followed, stepping a little more carefully because of her tall heals.

When they got to the temple, Genkai was cooking dinner, which smelled absolutely delicious. Karei licked her lips when she realized it was meat. She loved every kind of meat and she was extremely excited to try human food.

Keiko and Karei dropped the bags by the front door. Keiko shouted to the kitchen, "Genkai, what smells so delicious?"

"Steak," Kurama replied as he stepped out of Hiei's room, holding a bag of dirty laundry. His eyes swept up and down Karei and he smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"Well, I certainly do like your human form. You look amazing with red hair," she giggled and blushed. Keiko looked at her and found herself giggling along with her.

"Thanks," Kurama beamed and walked out of the main entrance and into the hallway, which led to a bunch of bedrooms, the eat in kitchen, a bathroom, and stairs to a storage room. At the end of the hallway was a door leading to the outside yard and the training space. Genkai had to move it because they needed more rooms to sleep in.

The front entrance was big and filled with candles and had a couch and giant flat screen TV pushed to one side. Yusuke had complained and said it wasn't a house without a TV. Hiei's room was separated from everyone else's bedrooms because he arrived last and it was either that bedroom or he could sleep outside.

"Oh la la, you and Kurama are perfect for each other," Keiko beamed at Karei. Karei bunched her mouth all the way to the right side and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess," she sighed.

"Oh good, you're here," Genkai walked into the main hall, carrying a lighter and moving toward the candle. Karei nodded and bowed deeply. Genkai lit the candle and returned the bow.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay," Karei muttered.

"No problem," she began to turn away to go back to the kitchen, but then she turned back. "Actually, there is a problem. There are no more free bedrooms."

"Oh, she can sleep in my room," Keiko offered.

"No good. She'll need a bed," Genkai thought for a moment.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Karei shrugged.

"No," Genkai looked over at the couch. It was only a love seat and even though Karei was short, it was shorter than her. "We'll discuss this at dinner. Speaking of which, wash your hands on the outside pump, it'll almost be ready."

At the table, Genkai served the steak and poured tea into everyone's cups. Karei dumped two sugar cubes into the tea and stirred it. Tea splashed onto her plate and her shirt. She dabbed it off with a napkin, blushing madly. Keiko and Yukina giggled as Kurama helped her wipe off the tea from her sweater.

Kurama glanced down at Karei as he dabbed her shirt, trying to avoid touching her chest. As soon as he accidently did, he put the napkin down and sat back down in his seat

"Maybe I should go and wash this," Karei stood up and removed her sweater. Thankfully, she listened to Keiko and put on one of her new shirts. Although that was good, the tea had soaked through. She narrowed her eyes, turned from the group and pulled her shirt off. She walked out of the room with her almost bare back to them.

"Well, that was interesting," Yusuke laughed, joined by Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina. Hiei and Genkai glanced at each other and shrugged. They didn't find anything about that funny, especially since Kurama was blushing beet red.

"Keiko, get her another shirt. We need to figure out room arraignments," Genkai said and shoved a piece of steak into her mouth.

Keiko and Karei came back a couple of minutes later. Karei was wearing the black shirt with the rhinestones shaped as a rose. She sat in her seat and sighed, blowing a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"My tail hurts," she moaned.

"Then take it out," Kurama laughed.

"But...Fine," she removed it and smiled, sighing happily.

"Now, seating arrangements. Since she'll be staying a long time with us, she should have her own bed. Not the couch or a sleeping bag. She's a guest, after all," Genkai became suddenly quiet, deep in thought.

"Hiei has an extra bed in his room," Yukina suggested and Hiei glared at his sister. Yukina looked at him and realized what she said.

"Wait, you want me to stay in _his_ room?" Karei looked over and Genkai crossed her arms.

"That's a good idea, thank you Yukina," Genkai smiled at the little Koorime. Yukina smiled back at her.

"NO!" both Karei and Hiei shouted and the entire table fell absolutely silent. Even Kabu, who was eating a piece of the steak, stopped eating and looked at them.

"Why not?" Genkai asked.

"Because she's a whore," Hiei snapped and Karei put her hands on her mouth.

"Well you're going to rape me, you stupid perv!" She shouted and ran out of the room, tears running down her cheeks. Hiei smirked, feeling content he made her cry.

"Hiei!" Kurama snapped and Hiei stopped smiling and glared at Kurama. "That was so rude!" Kurama looked back at Genkai and said, "she can stay in my room".

"There's no room. I honestly think she'll need to stay in Hiei's room," Genkai sighed, knowing that it was a bad idea. There was no other choice, though. This house was just too crowded. Kurama put his fork down, pushed his chair out and walked out of the room. Hiei watched him carefully. He turned to look back at the table and glared at Hiei, until his disappeared behind the wall.

"Good job," Kuwabara frowned at Hiei and slurped his tea.

"Hn."

That night, everyone was gathered around the TV. Some were on the couch and some were sitting on the floor. Yusuke checked his watch and his jaw dropped. "Hey, it's one thirty and you guys have school tomorrow!" Kuwabara looked up and back down at Yukina, who was sleeping soundlessly on his shoulder.

"That explains why Yukina fell asleep when before the second movie began," he moved her head softly and picked her up. She still slept as he carried her back to her room.

"Yea, I'm going to go to sleep, too," Keiko sat up from Yusuke's lap and got off the couch. Everyone followed, except Genkai, Hiei and Karei.

"You two better behave yourselves. Remember, there's no reason to fight," she said, shutting off the TV.

"Except he's an asshole," Karei glared at Hiei, who glared right back. Genkai shrugged, threw the remote on the couch and left the room. Hiei and Karei were still glaring at each other when they realized Genkai had left.

"After you," Hiei growled.

"Ladies first,' Karei giggled and he shoved her, hard. "OW! You asshole!"

"Is that all you can say, baka?" Hiei moved toward their bedroom door.

"No, you stupid girl. You're a short shrimp who has no life except to ruin others!" Karei shouted and found herself pinned against the wall.

"First of all, I have a dick," Hiei pressed his entire body against hers, breathing heavily on her cheek. "Second, you're shorter than me and third, I'm only ruining _your_ life. Everything was fine before you came and you weren't the rage of the house."

"Oh, so I stole your place?"

"I never said I was." Karei's nose flared and she bit his neck. He moaned and kicked her stomach. Karei pushed him as hard as she could off of her and jumped on him, pinning him on the floor. She spread her legs over his and put her mouth right up to his ear.

"Don't touch me," she whispered and bit his ear. Hiei lay there, his arms helplessly held over his head and watched her bite his ear.

"Hn. You're the one touching me," he snapped. Karei let go, stood up and walked to the room. Hiei sat up, put a hand on his bleeding ear and smirked.

In the morning, everyone was running around, getting ready for school. Karei's eyes flew open and she sat up. Hiei was already up and his eyes immediately fell onto her. She looked at him and flipped him off. He responded with the same exact gesture.

Outside, Yusuke pushed passed Karei like she didn't even exist. He grabbed his coat and ran out of the temple. In the kitchen, Kuwabara was scarfing down a cereal bar and Keiko was busy fixing her makeup. Karei grabbed a running Kuwabara and made him stop in his tracks.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"School! We're going to be late! And we can't afford to be late. Oh-no! Keiko wait up!" Kuwabara pulled his arm from Karei and ran after Keiko, out the temple. Finally, the temple was silent. Genkai and Yukina were sleeping soundlessly in their rooms and Kurama was doing Yoga outside. Hiei and Karei were basically alone.

Karei sprawled herself over the small couch and switched on the TV. It was some show about a fat man and woman and they were arguing about...Actually, she wasn't sure because she spaced out. It was the worst thing she's ever seen, and it had only been two minutes.

Hiei pushed her feet over and her eyes snapped open. He sat on one side of the couch and she playfully kicked him. Hiei didn't like this one bit and glared at her. Karei immediately brought her knees up to her chest and lay there, her eyes glued to the TV.

"Hn. This show sucks," Hiei grabbed the remote and turned on wrestling. Karei stared at the TV in awe as the two men fought and threw each other out of the ring. Then, she started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Hiei snapped.

"Wow, this is the stupidest thing I've _ever_ seen!" Karei grabbed her stomach, still laughing hysterically.

"Why?"

"They're humans. It's all fake! Either that or they'll kill each other! Don't tell me you like this stuff!"

"Shut up."

Karei sat up and stopped laughing. "Excuse me?" she glared at the fire demon. He always talked down to her like she was trash and she _absolutely_ hated it.

"I said shut up you slut." Before he knew it, Karei was on top of him, punching his cheek as hard as she could, which was _extremely_ hard. Hiei blocked one of her fists and snickered, "Whore".

"I'm not a slut!" she whined and sunk her fangs into his neck. Hiei groaned and tried to pull her off, but that just made the pain worse. So, he decided to fight back.

Kurama walked in on Karei on top of Hiei, biting his neck. At first, he got the wrong impression and he gasped. Then, he realized that she wasn't nibbling him or giving him a hickey, she was actually biting him. And he was strangling her!

"Hey!" Kurama shouted and tore the snarling Karei off Hiei. Both of them were bleeding, especially Karei, though. Hiei had punched her cheek, her eye, the side of her head and scratched his fingernails down her back. Karei had bit Hiei and punched him in the mouth a few times.

"Look at you two," Kurama clicked his teeth with his tongue in disappointment. Karei moaned and curled in Kurama's arms. He cradled the little kitsune and glared at Hiei. "Hn," was Hiei's only reaction.

"I'm going to bring her to my room. You stay away from each other or you could kill each other," Kurama looked down at Karei and over to Hiei. Neither of them responded, but instead they glared at each other. Something sparked in their eyes, something Kurama couldn't recognize. It was probably loathing. What else would it have been?

Kurama kissed Karei's swollen cheek and she shivered and fainted in his arms. With one last glance at Hiei, Kurama took Karei back to his room to clean her up.


	4. One wasted night

_I've decided to go into first person point of view. And since it's easier for me, you will be seeing the world through Karei's eyes._

_

* * *

_"Ow," I groaned and sat up. Pain shot through my entire body and I collapsed back on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. It took me a moment to realize I was in Kurama's room as the strong scent of roses clogged my nose. I coughed and sighed heavily.

All that ran through my mind was, 'stupid fire demon, stupid fire demon.' You see, mother had always told her not to go near fire demons, she warned me and said I'd get hurt. But, of course, I don't listen to anything she ever said. It lead me into a lot of trouble, too. Like when I...Oh right, you don't know the story. Well, you'll probably find it out sooner or later.

Kurama pushed the door opened and as he examined my still beaten body, his eyes glittered. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat to tell him I was awake. Almost instantly, he blushed and let his eyes fall to the ground. I guess he wasn't just looking to make sure I was better.

"What do you want?" I grumbled and rose as slowly as I could. There was still pain, but not as much as before.

"Well, I was going to see if you were awake," Kurama muttered, trying to sound confident. He was lying, it was obvious. For a famous kitsune crook, he didn't know how to lie.

I smirked and threw my burning legs over the bed. I ignored the searing pain in my stomach and stared at Kurama. Our eyes locked contact and he grinned at me. "I see you _are_ feeling better," Kurama laughed and held his hand out to me. I wasn't sure what he was suggesting, so I just gave him my hand and he helped me up.

As we walked out of the room, Kurama explained to me Hiei's current condition. It turned out his neck was still bleeding. Serves the baka right for calling me a slut.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Kurama stared down at me, his eyes were sad and full of what seemed to be pain. I shrugged and thought for a moment. What _had_ triggered these intense feelings I had for Hiei? I didn't understand it, myself.

"I don't know," I murmured and turned to go to the kitchen. Kurama followed me inside and opened the refrigerator. "I-just. When I first saw him, I had this feeling _three_ eyes were watching me and it made me feel almost..."

"Uncomfortable?" Kurama cut me off and poured himself a glass of champagne. This surprised me. Kurama seemed to be the type who _wouldn't_ drink.

"Yeah. No. Maybe. I don't know," I leaned on the counter and bit my lip. These feelings I had for Hiei, whatever they were, were strong. He annoyed me and made me angry and I had no idea why.

"Sounds like you both need to talk something out," Kurama threw his head back and let the alcohol slip down his throat. His shook his head and looked at me, narrowing his eyes. "He said the same exact thing."

"Is that strong?" I asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"What?"

"The champagne?"

"Huh?" Kurama looked confused and realized that he made it look like he didn't enjoy the champagne. "Oh, no. It's not. I don't know why I do that, it's a habit I guess."

"Oh." He rubbed his eyes violently and yawned. I glanced over at the clock and realized it was 3 in the morning. Since I was in his bed, Kurama hadn't gotten any sleep. Well, I felt kind of bad. "Well, I'm going to sleep," I said, hoping that he would get some sleep too. His emerald eye's stared at me as I passed him to leave the kitchen. Why did he always look at me like that? Was

it possible that Kurama was...

Nah.

My room, Hiei's room, whatever you want to call it, smelled of blood and the smell made me feel nautious(Um...I don't know how to spell this word). Hiei was sleeping on his bed, softly mumbling in his sleep. My hatred for him was suddenly overcome as I stared at the demon. His deadly, crimson eyes were shut so they wouldn't glare at me. His lips were puckered and they were slightly open. The blanket on top of him was moving up and down very slightly. I admired his curves and body structure that the blanket showed off.

On his neck was a small bandage, the spot where I bit him. The white piece of cloth had a red spot in the exact center. I found myself at his side. My entire body seemed to freeze as his breath softly hit my face.

Hiei's eyes snapped open and I jumped back in shock. His mouth stretched wide open and he let out a long, low yawn. It took him a moment to realize I was only a few inches away from him.

"YOU!" he shouted and sat up. I struggled quickly to my feet and attempted to run out of the room, but Hiei had tackled me to the floor. My stomach was lying against the cold, wood floor as Hiei's own body was on top of mine. Both my arms were pinned over my head. Hiei's teeth sunk into my neck and I moaned loudly, trying to move my feet. Like most people, he was heavier than me. He pushed his feet tight against mine, not allowing me to kick either.

"Ger'oof!" I screamed, my voice was muffled by the floor. Hiei swung his legs and sat up, still sitting on my back.

"Baka," he growled and finally retrieved back to his bed. I lay on the floor, blood gushing out of my neck. I hated that fire demon. No, I _loathed_ him. Killing him would be my greatest joy. But then, I would loose all my new friends. I cursed Hiei under my breath and crawled to my bed. Making myself comfortable, I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sun awoke me in the morning and I looked over to Hiei's bed. He was awake and staring at the ceiling. His crimson eyes quickly snapped toward me and he glared intensely at me. I snickered but decided not to glare back. There was no point and all it would do was lead to another fight.

"Hn." I locked my eyes upon his red orbs. He wasn't glaring at me anymore and instead he had a soft look in his eyes.

The first sign of actual emotion in the demon. It was quite surprising.

I stared at him, trying to imitate the look in his eyes. He smirked and looked away, his cheeks turning pink. The second sign of emotion. Wow, he was on a roll.

"Yo," Yusuke pushed the door open. There was a gigantic grin on his lips, taking over his entire face. "Get up! There's news!" Hiei sat up and looked at Yusuke. The two held eye contact as I looked back and forth.

"Well, what's the news?" I snapped, hoping to break the awkward stare. Yusuke glanced over to me, his big brown eyes seemed to get bigger.

"What's the news? I'll tell you the news! Just get up first!" Yusuke exclaimed and slammed the door as hard as he could. Of course, him being Yusuke, this was a little two hard and the door hinges broke. Hiei and I stared as the door collapsed to the floor, revealing the small party in the front room.

"What's everyone so happy about?" I asked Hiei, but he didn't reply. Instead, he got up and joined everyone in the front room. He really was extremely rude.

So, I followed him and found everyone laughing and patting Yusuke's back. I was confused for a long time, until someone finally decided to explain to me. Of course, the person was Kurama.

"Yusuke proposed to Keiko," he laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. I liked Kurama, well not crush like, but friend liked. He was an amazing person and he wasn't rude, unlike the stupid fire demon.

"Oh that's great!" I exclaimed, pretending to be excited. First of all, I didn't care that the two were going to get "narried" as Kurama called it...or maybe it wasmarried. But I really didn't care. Sure I was happy for them but did they really have to wait two months?  
Second of all, my neck still hurt where Hiei had bitten me. I was kind of glad my hair covered the wound because then people would ask about it and bother me. That's usually what winded up happening. When I was finally...Oh yeah. You _still_ don't know the story.

* * *

_Back to third person POV

* * *

_

It was almost 10 and there was still celebration. Except now, Genkai had brought out her liquor collection. She, Keiko and Yukina were the only sober ones. Keiko didn't like to drink one bit and Yukina couldn't even handle one sip. Genkai decided she was going to be the responsible adult.

Kurama sprawled himself across the couch, laughing at something Yusuke had just said. The three sober women didn't find the joke funny at all, but everyone else found it hysterical. Yusuke chuckled himself and took another sip of Bacardi.

"These people are pathetic," Keiko whispered to Yukina and they giggled. Genkai shook her head and left the front room, trying not to step on the passed out Kuwabara. The alcohol didn't affect demons nearly as much as it did humans. It took three bottles of wine to get Yusuke drunk, and it took Hiei four. Now, they were all wasted and acting like a bunch of idiots.

Yukina watched as Karei playfully pushed Hiei and Hiei laughed. She shrugged and glanced at Keiko. "Well, at least they get along when they're drunk," she giggled and Keiko nodded, giggling herself. "Aw, look! They actually made eye contact without glaring at each other!" Yukina cooed, causing Keiko to go into a laughing frenzy.

"Hey Hiei, how do you _really_ feel?" Karei asked, the words stumbling and falling from her mouth. Her impatient fingers tapped as she waited for a response.

Hiei dragged out 'about' as long as he could until he ran out of breath. He ended the long word with a loud 'tuh'. Karei shrugged and giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

The entire room seemed to fall silent in Yukina's ears as she watched Karei cuddle against her brother. They really were perfect for each other. Their skin was the same, they both had amazing curves and they both had the same 'in your face' attitude. Of course there was the problem that they seemed to be mortal enemies. Yes, it was actually a big conflict.

* * *

_Sorry it's short. And not the most interesting chapter. I'm sick and my head is bothering me. Until next time..._

_ .highLites.blAck. _


	5. The Mask

_I've decided to change a few things in my writing (Not the story, by the way)._

_And also._

_Sorry it's been so long._

Karei's golden eyes snapped open to the thick darkness surrounding her. The musty smell of bad breath and alcohol pierced her nose and she immediately sat up. That's when she realized her head was pounding. She grabbed her aching head and let her head rest on the downy pillow. Then she remembered drinking the alcohol that Yusuke called "Bacardi". It was tasty and had a hint of a type of flavor in it she wasn't familiar. After all, this was the first time she really had human food, except alcohol. You could find it anywhere in Makai.

In the other bed, Hiei's eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize the ache in his head and he groaned loudly. Karei stole a glance at Hiei and found him with his eyes open and gripping his head.

The noise coming from the kitchen wasn't helping either of the two. Someone was washing the dishes rather loudly and it echoed throughout the house and even into their room. Hiei squinted as he tried to determine whether Karei was awake or not. He found himself staring right into her pained eyes. Straight off he knew that she, too, had a hangover.

A slight grin appeared on his face, for it almost made him joyous to see her suffer. The only thing that kept him unhappy was that he had the same pain, if not worse. "What?" Hiei snapped, trying to ignore this pounding headache.

"Don't shout," Karei moaned and rolled over, avoiding the little fire demons dark, red eyes. They almost scared her, those eyes of his. When open, it felt they were burning two holes into her skin. She wouldn't have minded it as much if the eyes weren't attached to the demon she felt absolute loathing for.

Later that day, Karei wandered outside to the bridge. The grey clouds over powered the sun and there was barely any sunlight, except for a few streaks seeping through cracks in the pure grey clouds. One ray lightly rained upon the lake underneath the brick bridge Karei stood upon. Her head still hammered loudly, but not as much as it had in the morning. Thankfully, the day was almost over which meant the splitting headache would be gone soon.

Yukina joined Karei on the bridge. The two girls leaned against the railing and stared down into the shimmering water. They're reflections were absolutely still in the serene pond. Yukina stole a quick glance at Karei, who seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes instantly fell back to her reflection as soon as Karei's gold eyes shifted to Yukina.

"What is it?" Karei uttered, her eyes wandered back to her own reflection.

"Yesterday, you and Hiei seemed to have a really good time together," Yukina whispered, almost sounding ashamed of the words pouring from her mouth. Karei's eyes shot up at Yukina and she snickered.

"Maybe it was partly because we were buzzed."

"Probably." The two were silent as a green leaf floated through the air and gracefully lay upon the quiet water. Ripples appeared around the leaf, making the reflection of the two demons dance slightly.

"There's something going on between you two," Yukina finally broke the silence and turned to face Karei. Karei was once again in deep thought as she stared at the little green leaf. There was no reply, but Yukina knew Karei was thinking about what she'd just said. Yukina could see it in her eyes. "I'm not sure what it is."

"Loathing," Karei growled after a deep silence. Yukina smiled to herself, knowing Karei was lying not only to Yukina, but to herself. There were other feelings in the relationship, but both Karei and Hiei were stubborn enough not to notice them. In fact, the only people who _had_ noticed them were Yukina and Keiko. Actually, it was really Yukina, but she had talked to Keiko about her theory.

"Hn," Yukina sighed, sounding just like a feminine version of her brother. Karei snickered at the resemblance and thought to herself, 'they definitely _are_ siblings. Except Yukina was actually polite.' Karei giggled again and let her head hang. The wind playfully tossed Karei's hair and it lightly brushed against Yukina's body.

Yukina glanced down at the velvet hair hitting against her body. She couldn't blame Hiei for falling for this magnificent demon. Everything about Karei was perfect, her curves, her hair, her skin, her face and her eyes. Oh, those eyes! They were always intense and seemed to tell a silent story to whoever looked into them. Yukina knew that Karei had a dark past that she wasn't telling anyone about and her eyes were the things that helped Yukina discover it. If only she could understand the tale they told.

"Have you ever been in love?" Karei asked and Yukina glanced at the little kitsune. Finally, she would admit she loved Hiei.

"Well, I _like_ Kuwabara but I don't love him."

"Oh." Karei drew in a deep breath and let it out through the corner of her mouth. "Well, do you have a cigarette?" The question threw Yukina totally off guard. In one second, Karei managed to switch the topic from love to cigarettes. Yukina wasn't even aware there were cigarettes in Makai.

"No. Why?"

"I've been craving one for a long time now...Are there even cigarettes in Ningenkai?" Karei's eyes narrowed as she looked at Yukina.

"Yes, actually."

"Well, who would have them?" Karei stood up, seeming a little bit happier. Yukina hoped that the nicotine was the only reason Karei acted like that around her elder brother.

"Maybe Yusuke. I know for a fact that Genkai has a few packs somewhere in the temple," Yukina thought for a moment, trying to remember which closet she had opened and found a plastic box containing the cigarette packages.

"Karei, could you maybe try to-" Yukina turned to find Karei was already walking toward the temple. Her long, silver tail moved back and forth as she disappeared into the side door. Yes, Karei really was a gorgeous fox. Whoever would have her was a lucky person.

Inside, Yusuke slipped past Karei in the hallway to get to Keiko's room. Her door was closed and Karei guessed Yusuke had said something wrong and caused Keiko to become angry. As Karei walked down the hall, she peaked in every open door, hoping to find Genkai. Finally, she found her in the laundry room, washing a black beater which Karei guessed belonged to Hiei.

"Yo, Genkai," Karei snapped to get the old woman's attention. Genkai raised her solemn eyes, but lowered them back to scrubbing the beater.

"Yes?" Genkai finally replied, now feverishly scrubbing the shirt.

"Do you have cigarettes? And why are you hand washing the shirt instead of using the machine?"

"Too many questions," Genkai scoffed, though Karei knew she didn't really care. She was probably frustrated from scrubbing this shirt. Karei didn't blame her. After all, it was _his_ shirt. "There in the cupboard to the left when you leave in a plastic box. You can have a pack. And this shirt is hand wash only." She grumbled something to herself and threw the shirt into the awaiting, clear water.

"Okay," Karei glanced into the bucket at the floating shirt. "Arigato!" she chuckled and bounced excitedly out of the room. Finally, she would be able to smoke after waiting for two long weeks. She tore the door opened and desperately searched for the little treasures. Her hands brushed against a plastic box and her entire body immediately froze as her eyes fell upon tons and tons of cigarette packages. Most of them still had the wrapping around them, too!

She gaped at the little plastic box and snatched on wrapped pack. Her fingers shook as she opened the wrapping carefully. The lid flipped open and she pulled one out. Now all she needed was to find a lighter.

Karei shoved the unlit cigarette in her mouth as she ran her fingers through the closet, hoping to find matches or a lighter or anything that could create fire. No luck.

"Having a bad day?" Kurama stepped out of his room and closed the door swiftly. Karei shrugged and Kurama withdrew the cigarette from her mouth. Her golden eyes widened as Kurama took out a lighter from his jean pocket and lit the cigarette.

"Give it up!" Karei tried to grab the cigarette, but Kurama held it above his head mockingly. Just because she was short. Anger infuriated Karei as Kurama smirked at the kitsune. It wasn't fair, even though she knew he was playing with her. It just wasn't fair. "Fox!" she whined loudly and jumped for the cigarette. Kurama stood on his tip toes each time she jumped for her treasure.

Karei began to shake as the cigarette slowly burned closer and closer to the butt. A slight whimper came from her throat as she watched it singe. Kurama looked up at it and back down at Karei. Her bottom lip shook as she stared at it. Her craving was killing her.

"Smoking's bad for you," Kurama said, giving her the almost burnt cigarette. Karei shrugged, snatched it and shoved it in her mouth. Smoke poured out of her mouth and a content sigh came from Karei.

"Maybe for humans, but not demons," she took another drag and blew the smoke in Kurama's face. His eyes watered and he turned away to wipe his face clean. "Besides, I've been smoking since I was 7."

Kurama turned back to Karei. That was before he left because he left when she was 9. "So you smoked while we were friends? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurama's eyes got larger as his stomach flipped. She kept a secret from him when they were best friends and it seemed to pierce his heart.

"Well, you never asked," Karei said playfully and let the smoke rain from only the right corner of her mouth. Kurama smiled and realized it was true. She didn't have to tell him everything, but only if he asked. After all, they were best friends.

Later, Karei was leaning against the railing of the bridge, again. Only this time, no one was besides her. The sun lazily sunk behind the horizon, leaving the clouds and sky a soft pink with a hint of orange. The soft colors reflected against Karei's pale face. Her golden eyes glimmered slightly as the sun as she stared, deep in thought, trying to figure out what Yukina had been implying, when something brushed against her bare leg and foot.

Kabu stares up at Karei with his giant golden eyes that seemed to engulf his tiny body. His silver tail swirled, draping itself politely on the floor. Karei bent down to pick up the tiny kitsune, but he immediately backed away.

"Kabu?" Karei reached for him again, but he took another step back. Karei began to grow frustrated and she turned her back from the fox, with her eyes closed and her nose in the air. Whenever she did this, Kabu would usually become upset and nip her leg for attention. At that point, however, the little animal started to growl. Karei opened an eye and realized why. On the bridge was a face mask with a red string to hold it around the face.

For a moment, she couldn't feel a single thing. Her entire body shut down and darkness slowly poured into her vision. The mask! He was back to get her, to kill her just like he promised. She cried out and collapsed. Luckily, Yusuke was still by Keiko's door so he heard the scream.

"Keiko! Something's wrong!" he pounded on the door. Keiko, who was still upset, ignored this and thought it was a trick so he could get her out of the locked room. There was no response so Yusuke banged his head on the door in frustration. He ran outside and found Karei laying on the bridge. Kabu was licking her cheek and nudging her, desperately trying to wake her up. The kitsune just lay there.

At her feet was the grey face mask and Yusuke picked it up. He stared at it for a moment as an attempt to figure out what it was. Once he couldn't, he stuffed it into his pocket to show Genkai. Then, he scooped up the unconscious girl and carried her into the house. Kabu was right at his feet, but the little fox kept looking back. Yusuke ignored the foxes growls because he sensed no presence.

In the temple, Yusuke lay Karei in her bed. Hiei watched from his bed as Yusuke tucked Karei comfortably in, lining the blanket perfectly with her body. Kabu jumped lightly onto Karei's stomach and glared up at Yusuke. Since he wasn't aware of Kabu's pet peeves, Yusuke watched the cub. Deep growls came from Kabu as they held eye contact. Yusuke laughed and reached his hand out to pet Kabu, but received a bite for his attempt.

"Ouch!" Yusuke whined and stuck his bleeding hand in his mouth. Kabu licked his lips and settled back on Karei's stomach. Yusuke looked down at the mask bulging from his pocket and took at it to look at it. Instantly, Kabu started to growl extremely loudly. A little shocked, Yusuke jumped a couple of centimeter's back and looked at Kabu.

"What the hell are you growling at?" Yusuke glared down at the little fox.

"It's a fox. It can't answer you," Hiei informed Yusuke, who turned to look at the fire demon. Hiei received an I-know-what-I'm-doing-face from the ex-spirit detective. Yusuke turned back to the fox, only to discover he was _hiding_ behind Karei's sleeping face.

"He's scared," Yusuke said, pointing out the obvious. Hiei decided not to say anything and let Yusuke feel smart for once in his life. "But of what?"

There was a long pause before Hiei got aggravated by how slow Yusuke was. "Maybe the mask in your hand," he snapped. There was another silence as Yusuke slowly moved the mask toward Kabu. Immediately, Kabu got on all fours and began to growl at the piece of metal in Yusuke's hand.

"Yep, it's definitely the mask," Yusuke placed it back into his pocket and left the room to aid his bleeding hand. So, the room became silent once more as Hiei sat against the wall, staring at the two kitsune's on the other bed. Kabu has curled up once again on Karei's stomach, placing his head on her chest. Once he realized Hiei was watching them, he began to snarl again.

"Hn. Shut up, fox," Hiei growled right back and looked out the window at the dark blue sky. It was twilight, the most gorgeous time of day in Hiei's opinion. It was neither black or shining from the sun. The dark blue almost forced Hiei to look upon the day that had just passed by like lightning. Maybe it was because nothing happened.

Yusuke dropped the piece of metal on the kitchen table, right in front of Genkai. She stares at the mask for a couple of seconds and her eyes widen. Fear and anger seemed to boil up inside her at the same time as she stared at the small masked perched on the table.

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke grunted. "Whatever it is, it scares that stupid fox, Kabu. And I think it's one of the reasons that Karei fainted."

"Yusuke, do you not recognize this?" Genkai glanced up at the ex-Spirit Detective, who instantly went into deep thought, trying to remember what was so important about the face mask. Genkai slowly grew impatient until finally, she snapped. "Yusuke! Your as blind as a bat! How could you not-"

Out of no where, a hand snatched up the mask. Yusuke turned around to find Kurama gaping at the mask. Now, he began to become angry and confused.

"What is so special about this mask?" he hollered, glaring up at the red head. Kurama glanced down at Yusuke and gave him the saddest expression. His eyes seemed to grow big and his lip began to tremble. "What?"

"Yusuke. Look at this mask," Kurama shoved it into his face, without even realizing how rough he was being to the boy. Yusuke stared at it, but he couldn't help it. It was forced right in front of him. "Don't you recognize it?" Kurama almost screamed in desperation. It was bothering him that Yusuke had such a bad memory.

"Uh," Yusuke tried to dig into his brain, desperately trying to remember what they were talking about.

"Karasue!" Kurama wailed finally, collapsing to his knees. "Karasue's mask! Karasue is back!" Yusuke looked down to the mask and suddenly, the memory smacked him right into the face. But how? How could Karasue be back? Kurama had killed him.

Hadn't he?

"I can't _believe_ this!" Kurama began to shake and wrapped his arms around his chest.

Yusuke watched the fox with curiosity. He couldn't understand why Kurama was acting this way. He leaned over to Genkai and muttered, "what's with Kurama? If he defeat him once, he can defeat him again."

"It's not as simple as that," Genkai whispered.


End file.
